The Plegian prince and the Ylissean prince
by Zash101
Summary: What if Robin was a lord who was like Chrom but as a sacred sword wielded the Tyrfing but he still makes his way as a tactician but he can't seem to take much seriously aside from battle so watch his story unfold as a Plegian prince (don't post anything that isn't encouraging but help me out if you notice something)
1. Chapter 1 a prince of plegian blood

**I think I have a prob****lem with making stories all at once …. meh anyways I want everyone's opinion wither or not this would be a good Idea Robin is a a tactician but he is a lord class anyways here goes I hope this is a good idea considering my mind is exploding with Corde**l**ia … can't help it to much awesome as the main romance not sure which one to use yet i'd use Maribelle but shes with my brigand story bu**il**d? Don't care just the first one. Fwi I rea**ll**y **l**ike the name** **B**l**ake …. sorry more to this though the character I described is described as the one that may be the **l**ord **** in the upcoming fire emb**l**em game sorry about that to just he's reco**l**ored maybe he's not the same and i'm wrong hopefu**ll**y i'm wrong and I can't say why but somehow i'm fearfu**l**.**

"Chrom we have to do something." Lissa said looking at the figure then back at her brother

"What should we do?" Chrom replied

"I … I dunno!" the princess exclaimed

"Milord. Milady use caution approaching this figure see the mark on this man's hand and the garb he is wearing?"The man in blue armor asked

"Well friend or foe we-" The prince was cut off with a kick to the jaw sending him flying knocking out his Falchion and next thing ,Chrom knew the man was holding him down with his foot with a blade he never seen before but it bore a striking strong resemblance to his Falchion at his neck,the man bore red hair was wearing a checkered red, and a grayish white suit that looked a lot like Chrom's attire but his hand wasn't covered the man had a blackish cape, Chrom was so amazed and stricken with this that he didn't hear the man speak and when he did he saw Frederick on ground that seemed,like he couldn't move and Lissa,was trying to smack the man with her staff.

"Who are you?" The man asked still holding his sword at the princes neck. The prince was so surprised by these events that he didn't say anything but then he noticed the man was now standing up , with the sword no longer at his neck and the man was now holding out his hand which Chrom took with a little bit of fear. Then the man begun speaking handing him the Falchion in its scabbard the man shot a "i'm sorry" look and then begun explaining his actions.

"I'm so sorry prince and princess of Ylisse I … I didn't know it was you I thought you were the brigands that Gangrel sent to kill me."

"When did you figure out it was us?" Lissa asked along side Chrom who was scratching his neck

"I saw the mark then looked over at the Falchion to see wither or not it was a tattoo and um it happened so quickly so um let me bring Frederick to his senses." The man then walked over to and hit him upside the head and the man woke with a start.

"Milord! What happened!" Chrom was about to say it but the red haired man beat him to it.

"Oh that? Yeah I fucked you royally and you have six children ….. congratulations."

"But I... I am a man." Frederick said getting up and the red haired man said back immediately with a purr in his voice.

"Yeah …. I know." The princess and prince chuckled

"Whats your name stranger?" Chrom asked the man and he responded bluntly cocking his head back

"Blake."

"Is that foreign?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"It's Plegian for something …. now *clap and point* lets get to southtown then something to eat and put this dispute behind us … yeah?"The man now known as Blake said pointing a finger sort of like Anna the merchant but not on his chin but on his cheek.

As the group walked Chrom asked him questions about his sword.

"So the sword? It bares a strikingly strong appearance to the Falchion doesn't it?"

"Hmm? Oh so it does." Replied Blake

"What is it?" Chrom asked

The man unsheathed it to reveal the sword its the Tyrfing.

"Its the Tyrfing Oh and to answer your question about how it strikes that look well …... Grima had to make a dark side to the Falchion so I can't complain much"

"Grima the fell dragon!?" Chrom nearly shouted

Yep, you see only Full born plegian princes can wield it. Chrom was shocked at how carefree this man was talking to the enemy royalty of his nation and how he kept a smile born on his lips Chrom shot a glare and Frederick and Lissa making them move faster.

"So... your a prince?" Which shocked the two when they were next to the man.

*walking backwards now* "Yep i'm a plegian prince. I'm a lord like you only more handsome and suave" prompting Lissa to scream out.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa said pointing at the burning town now in sight.

Frederick shot a glare at the man and then Chrom noticed he darted towards the town prompting the others to follow in a panicky sort of way.

Severa was just waiting for her idiot fun father to show up but in some sense she'll join in when her Mother joins in to ensure her Father wins her heart truthfully. And then she heard a scream from a woman and looked over.

"GODS HELP US!"

"Hahahahahah!"The man raised his axe and right before he cut her a yell was heard … it was his fathers she could recognize it anywhere.

"TEMPEST!" Her father threw up his sword somersaulted with a backflip even though he was running forward but he twisted his feet and jumped in the air knocking out the bandits axe out of his hand and she watched her father block out the mans coming anger punches the point where he hit the mans gut causing the brigand to flinch then her father jumped down doing a kick that to a untrained crazy person would be a break dance causing the brigand to trip and fall and then her father darted skyward and kicked the mans back and knocked the brigand into another brigand and her father quickly held out his swords scabbard catching the Tyrfing and putting the sword scabbard on his shoulder and then she heard

"_Anyone e_l_se? _

**B**l**ake's point of view **

Blake looked over to see Lissa,Chrom and Frederick approaching and he took the Tyrfing out and put the scabbard at his side.

"How did you do that?!" Lissa shouted out alerting some bandits.

When the fire interrupted me I was going to say experience... say princess your a healer right?

"Right!"

"Goodie stay in healing range that we call the middle,Frederick you can flank around your armor should stop mages magic, Chrom and I can go lord style up in this town and take down the bandito".

"What makes you a tactician and what makes you think they wouldn't bring"-Blake cut him off

"Archers? Why bring arrows to a burning town that arrows can't do shit to?

Good thing we're all on the same page." Blake darted ahead Chrom followed. Lissa did what she was told and Frederick did as he was told but still pouted in his own way about it.

Garrick in the background watch the two swordsmen cut down his men with ease but one did it with a smile on his face and then Garrick screamed out pointing which caught everyone's attention literally everyone's

"CAPTURE THE PLEGIAN PRINCE ALIVE AT ALL COSTS!"

"Ah shit." The red haired prince said outloud and then got into a swordmaster females addition form to help increase his movement and speed which it did

and the prince was cutting down every brigand that went at him Chrom was helping him out since one man can do so much at one time once it was the four up against Garrick,

Frederick advanced with Chrom since Blake was bleeding to much to continue fighting with his hand but that didn't stop Blake when a beam of darkness fired out of the Tyrfing splitting the leader in two pieces they looked over to the man now gripping his bleeding shoulder that Lissa was healing and the man commented

"Glad I missed you guys I ….. normally hate having to use my magic counter for that."

Moments later the group were talking about the attack while the fires were being finished being put out.

"Blake that was amazing! You can shoot magic from your sword! Chrom can't do that and his sword is the sword of Naga!' Lissa exclaimed waving her hands

Chuckling he responded

"I can't take to much credit for it now can I? Well no sir reeii you know how many would what to kill me after hearing that the prince of your enemy nation is standing right in front of you?"

"You helped save Ylisseans lives you deserve to be a shepherd one of us no less and the way you directed us you can be our tactician what you say?" The response Chrom,Lissa and Frederick wasn't expected well Frederick maybe expected it

"_B_l_ake was _l_aughing"_


	2. Chapter 2 a Morgan to past

**I'm very sorry for the bad writing on who was ta**l**king I just recent**l**y **l**earned what the quotations were for and ugh go ahead point and **l**augh at the idiot why don't cha. **

"Why are you laughing?!" Lissa said pointing at him

"Chuckling aside how do you expect ….. expect me to believe that you guys wanted the biggest figure of all of Plegia to join a milita? Well I can think about it but I have requests." Blake responded

"Those requests are?" Frederick asked Blake returned a mischievous grin at the man and begun speaking holding up one finger then two and then three when he finished.

"One I what full immunity from the fact i'm royalty of Plegian,Two I want a guitar for when i'm bored and three I am allowed to consort only ONLY in Plegian affairs kapeesh?"

Chrom looking at his sister then his wary knight then looked at the Plegian Prince then begun speaking"that can be done but the first and third will be difficult to get but the second we should have no problem" Blake only returned a grin that signaled he's in and Frederick then started

"Blake you know the word consort doesn't apply here right?"

"Meh don't care" he replied then a voice spoke up

"Sir your the … the prince of the brigands we have two things for you" a villager said then a little girl showed up that appeared to be crying the prince immediately ran up the girl and she starting crying on his shoulder.

"My daddy! My … my daddies gone!" The girl said barely hearable because of the tears

"Shush young one once the big band brigands are gone you and your mother can-"

"Mommies gone too!" The girl then started crying more

"So you want me to take her with me to Ylisstol?" Blake said picking the girl up with him

"Yes but she's a Plegian like you and her mother and father were kind folk and ….. Please sir she's the heart of this village so please take her with you!" The villager exclaimed and then another villager came up carrying a guitar which Blake noticed and said "for me?" The two villagers nodded and gave the guitar to Frederick since Blake is still holding the crying girl.

"Whats her name?" Lissa asked

"_Morgan" _The villager replied Blake only smiled but then returned a sad smile

"War will be upon Ylissean soil and once it does happen there will be no way for me to put Morgan in a safe place since lets face it two year olds can't or should I say Will not fight"

"One year shes... one year old" The villager responded Blake smiled again and then begun

"We should stay here for the night so little Morgan here can ….. Huh didn't realize she stopped crying and fell asleep on my shoulder … anyways can you possibly prep a inn?" The villagers walked off and Frederick then went up to Blake and begun

"Theres no way to stay here for the night we must get to Ylisstol Blake" Blake was about to reply but Chrom and Lissa beat him to it

"Frederick we can't go yet because its almost night fall and I don't think Morgan should experience camping when she's one year old." Chrom exclaimed and Lissa continued where he left off.

"Yeah he's right besides I don't want that cute face to experience Camping yet." Lissa exclaimed looking at Morgan's sleeping face

"Bu-" Blake cut him off

"But nothing Frederick take my word for it you can't one up Royalty when you need to so in retrospect stop complaining and lets go I see the elder is coming and I want to play the guitar while I still can" The group of three watched the elder come back and say

"Follow me my good friends we have a room prepared for the little one and the rest of you" The group nodded and followed Blake carrying sleeping Morgan with a future Severa smiling with joy in the background.

"So how long have you been out here for Blake?" Chrom asked as he tucked in Morgan

"I've been here for a while honestly come on we can talk outside can you grab my guitar on the way out for me?" Blake replied

"Sure thing" Chrom grabbed the guitar off the table and walked out with Blake and they sat on the steps of the inn."

"Here you go" Chrom handed the Guitar to Blake but he didn't put it on his chest to play it he just sat it down next to him and crossed his arms with silence coming out because Chrom didn't know what to say but Blake broke it by saying.

"Chrom don't you wish life was one big game were troubles and taking on responsibilities was a joke?"

"How do you mean?" He replied

"Think about it I've earned my share of peace but Gangrel took my own Kingdom away from me by executing the royal family or what was left of it after the exalt before Lady Emmeryn showed up taking Plegians with him, you know …. it's hard after all that I've been through in a way I don't think I can be a father not yet anyways but in times like this I think to myself why was my time here given to me why... why do I even exist? Why do my own philosophies get the better of me?"

"Sometimes I wish that but I'm not sure I understand what you mean completely"Chrom replied but Blake was silent after this comment but then spoke

"Where ever there is light there are also shadows, as long as the concept of winners exist there must be losers, the selfish desire of peace causes wars, while at the same time hatred is born the protect the love of people, while many think peace is real yourself included you gotta stop to think was it worth it? Was it meant to be or is it a big lie? Despite this people still think people can coexist but I always look around myself and see bloody fighting with bandits or not, Arguments and violence between parents and children alike yet Plegians,Ylisseans,Valmesse etc and etc no one stops to think is peace worth it? Is it worth killing one another for? Or is it one giant picture no one can see? "I watch them fight and die in the name of freedom and peace they speak of justice but for whom?"Also take a gander at the taguel and laguz most are dead and the taguel all except one are dead or gone evaporated into star dust. Yet no one stopped to think about really,sure the minute I step into Ylisstol everyone is just gonna think or say "what was the prince thinking?" Blake finally stopped talking to let the words sink in

"Wow that's... that's deep thinking Blake …. but why tell me this?" Chrom responded after a couple of minutes

"You'd be the only to understand since your a prince yourself yet the difference is that people in Plegia want their prince dead on the ground but in the beginning no one was like that till your father started a religious course to destroy plegia ... guy wouldn't rest till every man, woman, and kid dead I understand that much but what I'll never want to understand is why treat us like we're social outcasts that don't deserve it? Sure Grima is a problem but that doesn't mean kill over whom Plegians prefer."

"I understand completely it affected my sister she"-Blake cut Chrom off

"Be lucky you have your sister I … *sniff* never grew up to know mine the only fondest memories I can recall of my family was my mother Ericka and father Validar playing with me out in the field before my dad had to draft into the war as a dark mage to kill Exalt Tyran.

"What of your mother?" Chrom asked

"Me and her had to go into a underground bunker for a year or two or how long the fighting lasted but during that time I got a lot of sword practice in magic practice too."

"So that explains how you were able to do that earlier but do you mind explaining what would happen if a person without your blood line can do with the Tyrfing?" Blake smiled and looked at him

"The Falchion will be dull enough to not cut a feather right?"

"Right" he replied

"Well the Tyrfing is a little different it will be unpick up able it will weigh you down so you can't pick it up and can possibly rip your arm off but if you have my bloodline and your worthy to wield it ….. it becomes possibly lighter then a feather but as sharp as killing edge newly forged." Blake stated and Blake then asked a question to Chrom

"You know your mark on your shoulder?"

"What of it?" he replied

"My mark added a instant kill move I think but hey we can discover that later so hey um …...mind saying what yours does or do you not know yet?"

"Wait these things give you special properties?" Chrom asked and Blake responded with another smile

"Course they do if you have it then you get special properties from be able to be lighter on your feet then you were say twenty or it can add a sixth sense like mine but they sometimes add more powers then just one like a um …. Oh I know ignis were it lights your body on fire or something like that."

"Well spoken my good friend" A voice said behind them revealing a girl in a red greenish phantom looking mask.

"You are?" Chrom asked

"You can call my Lyn" The masked woman said

"Lyn? But you have red hair not green." Chrom said to the woman but she replied frustrated

"GAWDS YOU TRY FINDING GREEN HAIR DYE LAYING AROUND!"

"And the you don't have a pony tail." Blake added and she responded sort of calmer towards Blake

"I had much difficulty doing so sir"

"That's understandable and besides Lyn didn't or should I say wasn't a mercenary …... now if you guys mind I'm gonna go down a few steps and play the guitar ok?" Blake proceeded to get up picked up the guitar then walked down some steps so if the girl and the prince wanted to talk his music wouldn't interrupt them.

"_I try to make through my _l_ife in my own way dea_l_ with the _l_ies in my own way …. I don't care and I don't care I swear I don't care in a way its never to _late to start you still _say you want to die"Blake_ sang

"So prince Chrom May I ask why you went on a stupid patrol in the first place?" The girl in red asked trying to not scream

"Hmm? Oh we heard bandits were in the area but in retrospect I just wanted to get out of the castle while they deal with politics something I never cared for." He responded

"Pffft gonna want to start to moron" she said back

"Why are you speaking so rudely to me?" Chrom said in sort of a angry tone

"You would if your best friend wouldn't stop talking about how great …... lord Chrom is and you have to keep saying that he's only human not some man in shinning armor there to whisk you off your feet in the moonlight on a fortnight" She responded

"How often does your friend talk about me?" Lyn responded almost immediately when Chrom asked the question

"Everyday Chrom this Chrom that it's annoying"

"That's understandable then" Blake said coming up to them with Lyn just realizing Blake stopped playing his music a minute ago.

"Chrom I think we should get to bed I've had my fill of playing tonight so I'm gonna clock out I suggest you do the same …. So goodnight Lyn and goodnight Chrom he told them with a smile on his face while walking away guitar in hand.

"I agree with Blake you should go to bed." Lyn said when Blake wasn't in sight anymore.

"How do you know his name?" Chrom asked getting up along with Lyn

"Every Plegian knows his name now goodnight moronic prince" She said walking down out of sight but not out of Chrom's mind.

"_Who was that gir_l_" _Chrom thought to himself before walking to his room to see Morgan and Blake asleep with Morgan cuddling on to him like he was a teddy bear Chrom couldn't help but smile at the sight before setting down his Falchion next to Blakes Tyrfing and then laying down on the bed letting the sleep consume him in a facade of dark but kind embrace.

When Chrom woke up Lissa was on fire everything around him was a Blaze ,Morgan was gripping on to him for dear life then then he saw a man cackling and laughing at the fire only to see through a tiny bit of smoke to see Blake laughing at the death all around him then he felt the Tyrfing ,lodged in his face as his eyes closed while Blake stood over him tears coming out ,but he was still cackling like a mad man who was watching torture happening right before his eyes and then he heard a scream.

"CHROM WAKE UP!" Lissa yelled out loud Blake standing next to him to appeared to look like he was shaking the prince Frederick running around in a panic before seeing his prince awake and alive so he calmed down and he looked at Blake again to see Morgan hiding behind his legs.

"What happened?" The blue haired prince asked

"We were all getting ready so Lissa and I came to wake you up but you started screaming all of a sudden so Morgan hid behind me and Frederick came in like he just saw a murder before his own eyes" Blake explained

"But I feel fine" Chrom said

"Fine is a understatement" Blake returned with a jab to the stomach before telling him or yelling at him.

"Don't do that you idiot! Now get your stuff so we can shove off to Ylisstol,because we are all packed so your screaming majesty get up and get going.

A hour later with Morgan holding onto Blake. Lissa cooing at Morgans cuteness as she held onto Blake for dear life even though horses aren't scary but apparently for one year olds they were which is kinda understandable in a way.

"Oh Chrom isn't that cute! I mean ugh why do toddlers have to be so adorable!"

"How much longer till we get to Ylisstol?"Blake asked

"Not much longer just a couple more minutes" Frederick answered

"I'm surprised it took this long on horseback" Chrom added

"Chrom the horses are walking we aren't imagine how tired they are to the fact that we're walking on horseback to the capitol of Ylisse." Blake responded

"Don't forget we have to send them back to Southtown" Lissa added

"Speaking of which Frederick do you think you can handle that for us?" Blake asked

"I'll be obliged if my own LORD asks it" Frederick responded

"He does and so does the princess so ha say … Morgan how you holding up? Since this is a first on horseback"

Morgan looked up at her adoptive Father and said"I'm fine daddy!" Blake smiled and was about to say something to her but Frederick said something before he did.

"_We're here"_


	3. Chapter 3 You win some you lose some

**Short chapter**

Everyone even the exalt was staring at Blake he just smiled and waved.

"Um Chrom I think we should get going before things get even more awkward" Lissa stated

"Right" Chrom begun pushing Blake towards the castle

When they finally managed to get into the castle despite people throwing things at Blake, Blake wasn't concerned with them he was more concerned in protecting as Morgan would say it"Daddy" Emmeryn was welcoming the Prince but not Phila which was kinda called for.

"Your Prince Blake of Plegia correct?" Emmeryn asked

"Yes ma'am" Blake said and did a motion like he was tipping a hat for a lady.

"And who is this young one?" She asked bending over to reach eye level with Morgan which Morgan was scared at first and then started giggling which made Emmeryn smile.

"Um ma'am this is Morgan southtown entrusted me to look after her but since Plegia mandates otherwise and well as you can see because I have the Tyrfing you can see that I'm a royal of Plegia herself and If you don't understand why I'm here I'll explain my um ….. Dang it I had this all planned out!" Blake said Emmeryn reaching his eye level then Cordelia who was there said to him which is surprising considering Phila didn't say anything.

"How do we know you aren't here to kill the royalty? You could just as well be lying and ugh remove you little girl from me" she snapped and Morgan was giggling away at her tugging at her hands.

"Here I thought you'd be willing to help her out if not me considering we are both Plegian Morgan come here" Blake responded back at her

"Okay daddy!" Morgan came toddlering back to Blake and Blake holding her even closer and Emmeryn could see the fear in the princes eyes and he looked as if he was prepared for anything.

"You came seeking help for not only to save your nation but to provide Morgan a home yes?" Emmeryn asked which caught Blake off guard

"Yes I did ma'am as we speak Gangrels Brigands formerly good people are being turned in monsters killing people and you know who bears the guilt of that? Not only you ma'am Plegians Blame father fine then but I don't Grimleal are despicable but I don't have a choice in the matter since I don't own rule anymore so I was planning on coming to help in hopes of a way to spare not only Ylisse and Plegia from needless murder I only ask for the exalts help if you disagree with me because my heritage fine I can walk away but Chrom would disagree on letting me leave." Blake stated

"I understand your conviction and for that I'll gladly help you and little Morgan but on one condition" Emmeryn said in her calm voice

"Anything you ask ma'am" Blake said

"You'll help me in Plegian affairs and join the shepherds in their quest of peace" She stated

"I'll do what I can but I'd rather not have my name not to well known yet because I know the people weren't on my side during well as you saw outside and um Morgan could you let go of the exalt?" Blake said and Emmeryn looked down to see Morgan cuddling with her leg like it was a very soft pillow and Emmeryn smiled Lissa chuckling at how much Morgan likes to hug people

"Morgan is a happy one isn't she?" Emmeryn commented

"Difficult is more like it" Frederick added

"Chrom will you be okay with this man?"

"Of course sister he showed extreme skill when the brigands were burning down southtown not only that but tactical skill as well speaking of which how did you pick up on that?" Chrom asked to Blake and he responded back

"Something I had to pick up on so my own people wouldn't murder me"

"Yet you say that like you don't care" Phila finally added and at this comment Blake looked at her with eyes of sorrow and killer instinct.

"You speak like I don't care when I do it's like comparing me to Gangrel …... its painful." Blake stated

"If Chrom is okay with you then so am I Prince Blake and a maid will prepared to take care of Morgan when you are unavailable." Emmeryn said smiling Blake smiled and hugged her quickly before she realized what happened Morgan did the same and said "thank you".

"Now should I join you guys for counsel or should I go and meet the shepherds?" Blake asked

"You hugged me?" Emmeryn asked

"Yes I did now do I meet the shepherds or do we keep standing like a plegian prince just hugged the exalt unexpectedly? Even though he did" Blake asked Morgan tugging at his side. "Were going to meet the shepherds"Lissa said tugging at Morgan and Blake which the two obliged and followed or Morgan following like she was a the princess herself Much amused Lissa.

"So then I said Chrom why you keep losing against me?"

You know how he responded? He just said well Vaike your teach that's why! Ahahah oh good times" A blonde responded and then much lighter blonde came bolting screaming out landing on the princess making Blake flinch and causing Morgan to hide behind Blake.

"Lissa you are okay!'

"Course I'm okay I can take a few hits."

"Um is the captain here?" a light brownish haired woman asked

"Oh Sumia you've been wor-" Blake cut off the Blonde woman

"Is anyone going to ask who I am or do I have to point and say hello?"

"PLEGIAN!" everyone in the barracks except Morgan and Lissa screamed

"Geez do I need a surprise birthday party I didn't plan for or something geez you guys scream so loud!" Blake said holding one of his ears

"No Plegian brutes! Are allowed in Ylisse!" The blonde said

"So you must be Maribelle" She only snarled and left

"Um cold shoulder much?"

"Sorry we thought you were um never mind" Sumia said

"Your Sumia correct?"

"Yes" she responded

"Goodie I'm Prince Blake of Plegia I look forward to being your tactician and friend and this little one is the one I'll be protecting when I'm off duty or not in the middle of a war march meet toddler Morgan." Blake said pushing Morgan forward for her to bow and go back to hide behind Blake.

"Your a Prince? How did Chrom manage that? The Blonde half naked man asked

"And you are?"

"I'm teach or better known as the Vaike!"

"Nice to meet ya Teach a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Blake replied

"Now that's settled when Chrom gets back I'm gonna face the man in duel because um Tyrfing?"

"You'd obviously win considering how fast you were to take out one brigand" Lissa added

"We're marching to Regna Ferox" Chrom said walking in after a hour .

"What took you long Morgan literally crashed in Lissa's room in the barracks twenty minutes ago." Blake said walking up to Chrom

"Did you find it necessary to hug Emm? And It was because of your royal Blood that we had to question which was why we had to trust you or not". He responded

"I'm taking a wild guess and say you defended me?" Blake said

"Yes me and Emmeryn did though she didn't like the idea of being hugged by you at first" He replied

"_You win some you lose some Chrom you win some and you lose some" _Blake responded


	4. Chapter 4 a old friend

**Why do I l****ike making Cordelia threatening? Because its fun**

"So how's My good maid?" Blake asked the maid

"I'm good Milord but I hear your little Girl is a handful and-" the maiden was interrupted by Cordelia with her walking in

"I don't understand what game you have but if you even think and I even get the slightest hint your going to kill Chrom I … I will end you." Cordelia stated

"You know Cordy your cute when your threatening me and also I don't have to reason to kill Chrom he hasn't given me one and besides …..." Blake ended without finishing

"What?" Cordelia asked

Blake got up and grabbed the maid's wrist and then screamed at the top of his lungs "MORGAN! CORDELIA WANTS YOU GIVE HER A HUG AND DON'T LET GO!" Then Blake hid behind the desk taking the maid with him leaving Cordelia with a wtf face Then Morgan came in Bolting through the door almost knocking it off it's hinges with Morgan screaming while latched onto Cordelia

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Get off me please!" Cordelia screamed back

"Isn't this cruel?" The maid asked to Blake

"Very much so but it's funny and it brings Cordelia miss amusement and Morgan gets to latch her self onto someone elses body aside from mine and Emmeryn's …... say maiden whats your name?"

"Rosie" She replied

"Ah" Then the two continued to watch Cordelia struggle to Get the cheerful Morgan off of her hips

"How does she not let go after like four minutes?" Rosie asked after looking at the clock

"Good question" Blake replied

Then the two heard laughter and looked over to see Lissa and Chrom, Vaike and Sumia laughing well Sumia was having difficulty not doing so.

"This isn't funny Sumia!" Cordelia yelled back at the group

"Yes it is Morgan is holding onto her mother so you best get used to the hugs before Sumia trips and falls into some feels." Blake added and now Cordelia was laughing at Sumia

"It's not funny Cordelia!" Sumia yelled at her

"Blake stop teasing the shepherds" Frederick stated calmly and everyone went silent except Morgan

"Awww but I like teasing people" Blake said coming out with the maid

"Stop" Frederick said

"Fine" Blake said crossing his arms

"Good" Frederick said and left prompting everyone else In the group leaving a bewildered Cordelia

"Why didn't you try to rat me out?" Cordelia asked with a curious expression

"There's try you do it without hesitation besides thats what friends are for even if they threaten your life oh and Rosie take the day off till three o clock when Morgan wakes up." Blake said with a grin on his face.

"Oh come on!" Cordelia said

**Transition to Emmeryn**

"So tell me more about yourself Blake and do you mind sharing me your story behind the Tyrfing?"Emmeryn asked Blake

"Whats there to say? I'm a simple man that shares a love for his people... but there is a story behind the Tyrfing I can share *Ahem* The Tyrfing made from Grima's tusk but while all remnants of Grima would disappear if Grima died by the hands of his own vessel then everything made with or from Grima himself will disappear the Tyrfing won't since Falchion wasn't destroyed and the sword it self will only disappear if Falchion is destroyed but there's a catch that no one catches."

"And that is?"Emmeryn asked

"The Tyrfing was born first."

"Really?" said a shocked Emmeryn

"Yep you see Emm the Falchion was born one hundred years after the Tyrfing and besides you can't have darkness without light and vice versa for the Falchion it will be so dull it can't cut paper but for the Tyrfing it has two trials you must pass in order to actually use it number one you must pick it up but if you can't because of the said person doesn't have the fellblood blood line but if you have the blood and you pick it up the first trail is passed." Blake stated

"Whats the second?"Emmeryn asked

"You must be able to do magic and if you can't the sword will then collapse you to the ground making you extremely tired to the point you can't fight with it anymore."

"How does magic play into this?" Emmeryn asked sipping her water

"It plays a giant role you see dark magic and the fire emblem it self plays a giant role in reawakening Grima himself by bringing him back to life and you see in other universe as we speak you could be telling me this stuff and I could be Naga's son and Falchion would have be born during the holy war and vice versa again except Naga would be the angry one but anyways you know while we're speaking about our own nations legends and swords tell me about Marth." Blake asked changing the topic taking a bit out of his apple.

"It's said he went down as the Hero King for his Ideals and the evil he fought against Medeus but wait wouldn't that make Medeus Grima himself?" Emmeryn asked after talking about the hero king

"Medeus couldn't be Grima since the dragon went so loose canon and he never made a pact with anyone so he didn't actually survive despite him saying He'll be back but how I think it is that Medeus was so mad his subordinate Grima who at the time wasn't as angry was able to control the darkness once Medeus pasted becoming the new dragon of death he was able to maintain order and be able to form a pact with people the first person being Gharnef the sorcerer and despite taking on the responsibility of being sealed away for the next millennia … so when you think of it being like that it isn't that all cracked up to be."

"Sure there's holes in my theory but its the best I could come up with and when I said Gharnef formed the pact you'd think he would have formed one with Medeus but Medeus hated People so much he got angry and Threw Gharnef out so the sorc went for the next best thing Grima." Blake continued

"Hmm that could be correct but not much is known behind Grima's origins and wait didn't it say the hero king sealed Grima away?" Emmeryn then asked

"In what way? Grima wasn't known that time and Medeus was the main problem so how could Marth seal away a dragon that wasn't even heard of at the time?" Blake answered drinking some tea

"Who knows maybe your theory could be the right one and may I ask you what will happen when you do retake your throne?" Emmeryn which caused Blake to abruptly put down his tea

"I must be engaged to a woman and take a queen by my side to continue the lineage while many don't understand the stress behind choosing a bride but..." Blake said leaving some hesitation

"Problem?" Emmeryn asked

"I'm not ready for a commitment to another person sure I dedicated my self to my own people how do you dedicate your life to one person and your people at the same time it just never worked out and don't get me wrong sure there may be someone out there for me but if she doesn't meet the standards of the age gap." Blake continued

"Age gap?" Emmeryn asked again

"In Plegia we follow a rule that I personally think many others should follow where the woman and man , bride and groom are near the same age so when its time for them to pass they pass with each other into Grima's grip or Naga's haven." Blake finished

"Wow I actually understood that Blake thank you." Emmeryn said

"Speaking of which how come you didn't go with Chrom when he said the shepherds were going to Ferox?" Emmeryn continued

"My talents weren't needed for this mission besides how will the khan's respond when the prince of Plegia her self shows and well lets just say the brigands that were causing tensions between Ylisse and Ferox and besides Chrom will come up with a work around so I wasn't needed." Blake replied

"Aren't you his tactician?" Emmeryn asked

"Yes I am but this is voluntary work and-"Blake was interrupted by a messenger running in

"Your Grace! Your Grace! The farfort is in danger! Villagers kidnapped! Brigands! The messenger yelled.

"I'm on it Emmeryn send over Some Pegasus knights and a medic I'll grab a horse and make my way there." Blake said getting up then walking to the door but the messenger stopped him.

"Milord you can take my horse be sure to return her. Her names Asta."

"Name?" He asked

"Jackal the messenger" Blake nodded and took the messenger with him to fetch the horse but this time Emmeryn stopped him.

"Blake if you see these aren't Plegian Brigands don't try to parley with them"

"Wasn't planning on it." He replied before walking out with the Jackal

**Transition To Cordelia**

"I'm so sorry Cordelia that Morgan was glued to your leg." Rosie said

"It's fine It's Blake's fault anyways frankly I'm surprised that the crown trusts that prince... Chrom no less." She responded

"Oh he ain't so bad when you get to know him Morgan's a handful though." Rosie responded

"Now I hope we can continue our conversation later and-" Cordelia was interrupted by Captain Phila

"Cordelia there you are! Come on we got to go to the farfort there's a brigand attack get your pegasus and we can meet Blake there."

"Blake! I can't follow orders under that prince!" Cordelia exclaimed

"I understand your predicament with this lord but he understands this very well and he's the only one available at the time since lord Chrom is out to Ferox making a treaty." Phila explained

"As you command captain" Cordelia responded

**At the farfort an half an hour on pegasus later**

"Keep running no matter what till I get ma folks help ma said just hope I yall make it in time" Donnel said outloud

"There he is! Get that boy!" Brigand yelled outloud

"Oh! Now yonder looks like I'm done for ma I'm sorry but I'm not done running."

"Neither am I done running boy!" A voice said and next thing Donnel saw a bright light and the brigand being stabbed in the chest then the brigand knocked the man off his horse then the man came into view he was wearing a checkered red grayish white suit that was the attire of a lord and the man had a black cape but somehow this felt familiar to Donnel but then he watched the man block the axe dodge put one hand on his hip and put his sword end facing towards the ground then he heard one word come out when this happened

"Gotcha" the man then did a full circle around the brigand when the brigand struck and next thing the brigand knew his entire back was bleeding with him then a few seconds later he laid dead in front of Donnel watched the man put away the sword walk up to Donnel and ask him.

"Are you alright boy?"

"I'm fine stranger I'm-" the man cut off Donnel

"I know who you are Donny" Donnel then came to a surprising conclusion

"Prince Blake!" Donnel yelled out and when Donnel yelled out the same sentence was heard along side flapping sounds.

"Prince Blake! We're here and as promised the pegasus knights are under your command." Captain Phila said

"Phila do you have a spare bronze lance?" Blake said looking at Donnel

"Yes why?" She asked

"Can you hand one to me please?" At this Phila looked at Cordelia and she got off and handed a bronze lance and then this surprised both Phila and Cordelia, Blake handed Donnel the spear and he caught it clumsily.

"But I can't fight Milordyness.!" Donnel exclaimed

"Chrom would give you the same answer as I would sickles not far from a sword and you know this the terrain better then I do since I was here for a long time you will be placed with me and Captain Phila can you scout were the archers are placed but be careful I don't want deaths on my hands or yours."

"Why not send me to my death hmm Blake?" Cordelia added

"I'm not sending anyone to their deaths Phila's pegasus she will be able to get scout and get out fast enough so we know where to go to take out the archers. Donnel you stay with me,Cordelia you will protect the medic, now Phila you will rendezvous here after you have seen where the archers are once we know me and Donnel will take them out once their done rendezvous to the ground and fight if you see us struggling to fight rendezvous and get us out of there kapeesh?

"Understood!" Phila took off and a few moments later she returned with a map and then she circled where the archers we're placed Donnel and Blake nodded and got on Asta and got going."

"You sure the man knows what he's doing captain?" Cordelia asked Phila

"Trust me I saw the records on how well he did when the prince found him we're in good hands now You heard his orders now lets take off!" Phila yelled while reassuring Cordelia

"You sure this is safe Milordyness?" Donnel asked

"Not at all Donnel, Not at all"

After a few moments the archers were dead and the pegasus knights joined the fray Donnel was riding Asta and Blake was right beside him the whole time.

"Tempest!" Blake screamed out and threw up the Tyrfing and jumped while Roddick was distracted long enough by the lord, Blake grabbed the Tyrfing in mid air and then Roddick and Blake were locked in combat and Cordelia quickly changed her opinion on the man when she watched in awe how quickly the brigands fell and watched the fight out of the corner of her eye to see Donnel stab Roddick with the lance in the back of his head a few moments later.

Soon after the leader fell the brigands quickly died off so she motioned Caeda to land next to Donnel and Blake with Blake greeting her.

"I thought you didn't want to be anywhere near me Cordy."

"I was wrong about you" She said

"What that I'm datable?" He responded

"Your still a smart aleck but I mean when I thought you were here to kill Prince Chrom and-" Blake interrupted her

"Cordelia I was only being a dick to you because you didn't trust me enough but since that's past we're friends now if you have anything you need help with don't be afraid to ask and since I see that Phila and the others are finishing up there lets go check up on the villagers ….. Donnel mind bring Asta?

"I will Milordyness"

"Donnel! A woman exclaimed running up to Donnel giving him a huge hug before saying out

"I thought you were killed boy! I ….. I who is this?" She said pointing at Blake and Donnel responded

"Its our old friend Prince Blake of Plegia he saved me over yonder when a brigand almost caught me.

"Bow to the man Donnel!"

"He did and frankly Donnel I have question for you." Blake said

"And whats that partner?" He responded

"How would you like to become a shepherd were you can hone your skills to protect lives like the people of this village." Blake said

"What my boy can't fight! He-"Blake interrupted her

"Donnel saved me and avenged his father by killing Roddick himself if he doesn't want to that's his decision besides I'm asking this as a friend not as a command …. so what will it be Donnel you joining or are you not?" Blake said Donnel responded quickly

"_Yes I am so lets get my whatever it is so lets git er done!" _

_And to this Blake only smiled._


	5. Chapter 5 Blakes secret with new allies

**Sorry for the run on sentences I will not be fixing them sorry but if I notice them while typing I will fix them note they never did say the capita**l** for P**l**egia so I'**ll **have to make up a name it seems **l**ist it if its said what the capita**l**s name is.**

"Okay then Donny I'll be teaching you the sword when we get to Ylisstol" Blake said

"But your Milordy-" Blake cut Donnel off

"Enough with the formality Donny I'm not king yet or the official prince of Plegia and besides I was watching your stance and fighting you fight like you were using a sword."

"You were watching me? I bet I was …... distracting over yonder wasn't ye?" Donnel said

"Donnel you weren't distracting and when I was fighting I was purposely doing bad strikes so you'd have the edge." Blake said which surprised him

"You mean you took those gits for me?" Donnel said

"Yes I did Donnel I'm one of your childhood friends while I practiced the sword you were busy growing up on a sickle so most of the sword strikes you did with that lance it was because of you being raised to use a sickle and sickles are slashed with a scythe and sword so I'm personally training you when we get Ylisstol ….. mmkay?" Blake said

"You sure this is wise Milord?" Phila said

"Phila it's okay besides I'd doubt Chrom would care if I took a apprentice to the sword and besides what better teacher then one who grow up as a friend." He said looking over to Donnel

"He's right Captain speaking of which we are almost at Ylisstol." Cordelia said flying next to Blake and Donnel.

"Okay then lets full speed ahead then ….. Hia ya!" Blake said whipping the reigns making Asta go faster causing Donnel grab hold of Blake

**Flashback**

"You touch my mind fumbling in Ignorance boy you are going to die …. now Die!" Blake said

Blake jumped disappeared and slashed at the boys back forcing him to drop his weapon.

"Oh no we're to late he's gained the scroll!" A voice said

"I am a dread fighter you can not kill me!" Blake Yelled

**F**l**ashback end**

"Prince Blake?" Cordelia said snapping him out of his thoughts

"Yes?" He responded to see her at his door

"Prince Chrom is returning soon and you said I could come to if I needed help with anything" She said

"I did say that didn't I let me clear you a spot then" Blake then got up and moved his guitar of his bed and put it near his desk and he sat down on his desk chair but not before turning it around to face the bed,Cordelia confused at first then nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Now what ya need help with ranging from problems, gifts personal problems and trying to win the rival princes heart." Blake responded with him then putting his elbow on his desk and resting his chin on his fist.

"I...I never said I wanted tt-o win his heart." She stated trying to hide her redness but to no avail considering Blake to could spot it from a mile away.

"Right don't think I didn't hear from Sully,Sumia,Lissa and practically everyone that knows you heck even Phila mentioned it once or twice …... I think." He said

"I just wanted to ask how you ….. manage." She stated after regaining her composure from the comment

"How I managed? To what? Survive, make a living or the fact I'm trying to regain my country?" Blake replied

"I mean Chrom and the hero king are amazing people but I've never seen someone's entire demeanor change the moment they entered a battle." Cordelia responded and to this Blake picked his head up off his fist and placed his arm in his lap.

"In truth be told I never really told anyone why since I never grow up with friends." Blake said

"But what about Donnel?" Cordelia said back

"I was long gone before I gained this demeanor but don't let Prince Chrom not even the royal family know no one finds out only people with higher then royal clearance can learn this." Blake said getting with Cordelia nodding and she watched him get up and he moved his hand around his desk and she heard a click revealing a secret armor stand in the wall.

"What is this?" She asked getting up

"Its a Plegian Dreadfighter garb I intended to wear in battle when I became king." He replied after a moments hesitation and upon further inspection she saw his mark on a small circled crest shinning purple the suit had a hood of a assassin but had a mask of a dark bird with red outline it had two swords on the back it was dark enough to be unseen in pitch black there was a mire tome slightly peeking out of the attire it was made of a fabric that Cordelia thought to be linen or hardened liquor but after a moment of looking at it again Cordelia realized something.

"So this is the reason why because you were trained to become a dread fighter?"

"Yes dread fighters like me are trained to strike without hesitation and we spend years training our senses and reflexes and while you will question why I've only shown the demeanor part in battle I've never had a good enough reason to I'm only showing five percent of what I can do because once I bump it up to thirty or higher people are going to see who I am."

"So you being a prince was a-" she was cut off

"It wasn't a lie but I did spend years learning so when I resurface I can get my home back with hesitation even though I'm not so post to show you this I trust you understand my judgment behind this." Blake said before grabbing the garb folding it into a dreadscroll and putting in his attire's hidden chest pocket.

"I understand but I do want to put this conversation aside because I was curious to how you were nimble in battle but a carefree person off the field but now I'm curious about Plegian history." She said sitting back down on the bed and Blake sitting back down on the chair.

"What do you what to know?" He asked

"I'm curious about the Plegian culture can we start there?" Cordelia asked

"We'll for starters we take a liking to bear meat and long before we were Plegia we we're Dolhr which eventually mixed with some other nations and became Plegia." Blake started

"Who founded Plegia? I mean Dolhr?" Cordelia asked

"Gharnef the sorcerer but Medeus played a role their as one of the founders I think sorry that I can't give out much information on the topic since a lots of things prevented me from learning much of the local history... that or I'm having problems remembering,kinda ironic huh? The plegian prince can't remember details about his nations history." Blake said

"No it's fine Blake but um-" the two were interrupted by a guard coming in requesting them both which looked at each other,nodded and started towards the door.

"That would be M-Maribelle!" Lissa exclaimed with Blake and Cordelia walking in.

"Okay whats the ruckus about?" Blake asked

"Gangrel as taken Maribelle hostage and is demanding the fire emblem, he also says she trespassed and killed some Plegians in the process." Chrom said turning to face Blake

"I highly doubt Maribelle could kill someone if she's a healer" Blake said

"Blake this is no time for jokes!" Lissa said at him like a frustrated child

"My bad but how do you die to a healer?" Blake said before straining a laugh

"He's kinda right you know."Cordelia added

"Cordelia your not helping."Phila said

"Sorry captain." She said immediately

"Now lets get going to the rendezvous point shall we?" Blake said

"Lets" Chrom said

"Speaking of which Chrom while you were out I managed to gain a new shepherd." Blake said after remembering Donnel

"Can help here?" Chrom asked

"Donnel get in here!" Blake yelled behind him, and a few seconds later a boy in what looked like a mercenary garb.

"You hired a mercenary?" Chrom asked

"I didn't and he's my newly required Apprentice to the sword but what I didn't expect was him to get armor so quickly." Blake said looking at Donnel

"I thought to get some armor to give ma armor some relax as yall would say." Donnel responded

"Well that explains how you disappeared on me when we got back …...or was I so lost in thought to realize?" Blake asked

"Yall were a little both but I'm ready to fight and hone whatever it was." Donnel replied

"Goodie now lets actually get to the rendezvous." Blake said and everyone nodded.

"Let me go you incoherent brute!" Maribelle barked towards the barbarian holding her

"Someone shut her trap before I do it! Permantly!" Gangrel barked at her then turned to see Emmeryn but it wasn't her that caught his eye oh no it was …... Plegia's exiled prince himself showing his face.

"Aversa I thought you said the exiled himself was dead! Rotting! In some cave somewhere!" Gangrel barked at his assistant.

"He is why poor Gangie?" She responded

"I don't think you need a brain to know that …. that thing isn't rotten!" Gangrel said pointing towards the Princes direction and Aversa looked over with surprise written on her face.

"How is he alive? The scouts years ago said he was killed" She responded

"No matter here's the pathetic exalt herself in all her radiance."

"Don't trust her Emmeryn her names Aversa she's also grimleal so be carefull." Blake whispered into her ear.

"Gangrel I've-"Gangrel interrupted her as she begun

"I don't think we deserve your meekie week words! No we deserve the exiled prince himself for a answer no don't we?" He said pointing and looking behind him at his soldiers, they all looked forward at the prince some of them anxious, but not anxious for blood or rage, the prince noticed this and started walking forward.

"Gangrel you know full well what your doing." Blake began

"How is your sorry excuse for a human being alive after all these years?!" He said pointing and screaming and Cordelia noticed his face was still calmly serious.

"I don't think you should be asking me that Gangrel ,no but I will say this and I say let the noble woman go." Blake stated

"No she trespassed and killed her escort! I demand war or justice for her crimes!" Gangrel barked and Blake only smiled and begun

"How does a healer kill a escort?"

"What?" Gangrel asked not cackling but in a confused way

"She obviously lacks the skill to take on warriors from Plegia... alone no less." Blake stated in a matter of fact tone.

"He's right Gangrel how? Explain it to us then? A soldier added,Chrom could only grin at what was happening

"Yeah explain it to us my so called "king" The barbarian said letting go of Maribelle which made her walk quickly back to saviors.

"She could have had help!" Gangrel yelled which stopped Maribelle in her tracks and Cordelia saw that Blake was now wearing a pained expression but then grinned again.

"How could she have had help for something she didn't plan for? And besides you can-" Gangrel cut Blake off

"Thats it! Kill them! Kill them all this is my war! Ahahahahahahah!." He said walking away and yet somehow they did have to prepare for a fight but sadly Maribelle wasn't in reach with the other shepherds but the second the fight erupted Blake was already by her side.

"Maribelle go I'll cover you." He said

"But you'll die if you-"Maribelle was then interrupted by Blake

"Better me then you my lady now go before I decide to leave you!" Blake yelled at her,causing Maribelle to reluctantly nod and run.

"Lets go! Shepherds move out! Blake is going to hold out so long so hurry! Cordelia! Phila!take Emmeryn to safety!" Chrom ordered Phila nodded and Cordelia agreed and they flew out of sight with Emmeryn.

"Plegians you must stop before it's to late!" Blake yelled as he parried a sword thrust

"I'm sorry prince but we must do this" Orton said flying behind him

"No you don't! You don't have to do anything Gangrel tells you! Especially you Orton!"Blake yelled

"But our families he will kill them all prince." Orton said somberly

"Orton the ones still alive order them to drop their weapons and march back to Plegia and evacuate your families!" Blake said

After a pause Orton spoke up

"Everyone we are marching back to Plegia to save our families! Now fall back! Well rendezvous to Ylisstol soon." He spoke to the prince

Chrom before slashing a fighter noticed the Plegians running back some tried to give chase but Blake yelled

"These plegians are now on our side in the war do not harm them!"

At this everyone stopped and Blake went to Chrom and said "These are now our people to help in our fight and Orton said he'll rendezvous to Ylisstol with the group soon after his family has been evacuated." Chrom nodded and Phila and Emmeryn landed and Blake noticed this and asked "Where's Cordy?"

"She's gone to Ylisstol to prepare the Pegasus knights for war." Phila said

"Blake the plegians …... were they running?" Emmeryn asked

"There not they are coming to our side ….. I managed to convince Orton and he's going to rendezvous to Ylisstol so we must get back there and prepare for his arrival." Blake said and they nodded Phila looking skeptical.

"Soon we will rendezvous to Ylisstol! To join our prince to bring him back to power to not only save our nation but bring our prince home! For our prince! For Plegia! Orton yelled and everyone cheered back.

"For the prince! For Plegia!" Everyone cheered

"I'm glad you were able to gain Orton in the war do you know his story?" Emmeryn asked as they waited for Orton and his men to show.

"Orton is a extremely loyal person as I learned he does what he can for Plegia just like Mustafa …... though I do wish we run into Vasto." Blake said

"May I ask who is Vasto?" Phila and Frederick said at the same time walking in.

"You see how Emmeryn has Phila? And how Chrom has Frederick?" Blake said

"What about them?" Chrom said walking in with Lissa sitting down at the table.

"Vasto is my personal bodyguard just like Orton." Blake said and Chrom signed

"Don't worry Chrom when in battle Vasto takes off a cruel exterior, but a sad interior if he's forced into fighting his prince he will join us without question if I just ask it, and besides he's not so bad and not so safe crazy as Frederick." Blake finished

"That's hurts Milord." Frederick said and just then Orton came in and Blake motioned him to sit next to him.

"So Orton how does it feel to fight for your prince once again?" Blake asked him

"It feels great Plegia's ran Gangrels banners to long its time to run yours again so lets to Carrison and do the same."Orton responded

"Right" Blake replied

"Sire to much has changed at first Gangrel was fine in power till Ylissean poison killed his wife and baby." Orton continued

"He had a child?!" Lissa exclaimed

"Course he did he didn't have proof that a Ylissean put it there so I'm assuming that since it was a Ylissean that put it there but hey it ain't any of my business." Orton replied to the princess

"Orton any word from Vasto that you know of?" Blake asked

"Not much but hey it's Vasto if it was Mustafa I'd have a answer but the minute Vasto see's you and he see's the rumors that your alive he will join you but get this Gangrel is Planning a invasion on Ylisstol." Orton said surprising everyone

"Why are you telling us this?" Phila said giving a deathly stare at the man

"I'd rather get comfy with my princes allies then force the cold shoulder." He replied

"Orton did you send the plegian families to Ylisstol or Ferox?" Blake asked

"I had to send them to Ferox which they took them in with open arms but there does spin a problem because the invasion is going to happen in a few days." He said

"Not nearly enough time to evacuate the capital Phila added."

"Can we ever catch a break? Lissa said covering her face putting her arms on the table. not

"Apparently we can't" Cordelia said walking in

"We're you eavesdropping Cordy?" Blake said causing Cordelia to blush a tiny bit but it wasn't directed towards him but at prince Chrom but Blake shook it off.

"Yes I was I thought to make my self known now." She replied

"More people or per say soldiers know the better." Orton added

**Meanwhile**

"Ugh mother when are you going to see? Father is practically saying or knows he likes you yet you still blush towards Chrom... no what that's I'm going to ask to join them since well they need it obviously or my mother does" Severa thought to her self before moving

**Back to Blake**

"So how do we proceed from here?" Chrom asked

"How bout evacuate every person before you think "Gods I screwed up" Severa said walking in causing everyone to look over.

"Lyn didn't think we'd see you again." Chrom said

"Well apparently I'm needed so I'm joining your shepherds on one condition." Severa said

"And whats that?" Blake said getting up.

"The mask stays!" She yelled causing Blake to flinch.

"That's fine Lyn just don't reveal who you are till your ready to." Emmeryn said causing Severa to look over and smile.

"Also I'm gonna need a different sword because if anyone sees what it is it will raise questions I'd rather not answer and not get." Severa added

"That can be done." Blake said

"Now if that concludes your business we should get to evacuating everyone and I think you should get to seeing you daughter Blake." Chrom said

"You have a daughter?" Orton asked

"She's adopted" Blake stated bluntly

"Then go see her and um Blake may I come with you?" Severa asked causing him to look at her and smile so she took this as a sure.

"Whens daddy getting here!" Morgan screamed

"He's coming home just wait a bit longer." Rosie said in hopes to calm her done but she only pouted and crossed her arms while kicking the bed covers.

"Morgan?" Blake asked coming in and to this Morgan jumped down and tackled him causing Severa to laugh.

"Daddy!" She yelled

"Morgan dear could you get off of me I... I can't move." Blake tried to say

"No!" Morgan said hugging him tighter and Severa could only look at her older younger sister with a happy smile.

"_Figures"_ _Blake grunted_


	6. Chapter 6 Tyran's painful legacy

**Sorry about the idea for a dread fighter no he's not actually reclassing and yes I know I skip towards scenes don't care yes darth malgus's words **

"Sumia may I ask you a question?" Cordelia said out of the blue

"Is it about Chrom? Because I told you I want to-"Cordelia interrupted her

"How come Blake knows so much and actually pays attention to me?" She asked her and then looked down at the floor boards of the barracks.

"Huh … well that's maybe his way and-" Sumia was interrupted by Severa who was at the door

"Did you stop to think that maybe Blake has feelings or cares?"

"Huh? Oh hi Lyn wait why aren't you wearing your mask?" Sumia asked

"I chose to take it off because I'm good with you two." She replied

"Okay but why not take it off around Blake or Milord Chrom?" Cordelia asked her

"WHY! WOULD I TAKE IT OFF TO THOSE TWO!?" She snapped

"E-ep! Sorry Lyn." I said and Severa calmed down

"Now listen Blake clearly likes you Cordelia and in his own way he's kinda showing it but you gotta know him to actually understand." Severa continued

"But I still have feelings towards lord Chrom and-"Severa interrupted Cordelia

"HE GAVE YOU A NICKNAME! He takes the time to listen even and sure you guys got off on the bad foot but look at the facts here when Blake finally takes the throne he's going to ask for a queen while he's probably ask you to take it but you most likely won't because of your supposed feelings towards Chrom …...Cordelia grow up already." She snapped before slamming the door closed.

After a moments silence Sumia started talking "She kinda right you know out of any man who has acknowledged the fact you love Chrom but doesn't seem to look like he cares about that fact."

"He acknowledged the fact I can't win Chrom's affections." Cordelia said without looking at her friend.

"Well I don't think you should worry to much about it Cordelia and I'm gonna go on a whim here and say you should have a chance winning over Blake." Sumia said

"Yeah win Blake over Cordy." Lissa said coming snickering.

"Hey! Just because Blake calls me that doesn't mean you can!" Cordelia exclaimed now standing up with my hands in fists.

"O stop it Cordelia I'm not sure Blake would want you angry." She said snickering even more

"Oh she's kinda cute whens mad." He said appearing next to the princess at the door.

"Hey Blake your not helping!" Cordelia exclaimed causing me to think "Damn it Blake don't call me cute".

"I need to leave Sumia." Cordelia said walking out and looked out of the corner of my eye and watched Blake stop laughing only smiling at me while holding Lissa's mouth shut.

"Damn it Blake why? …. Why do you tease me so? Why did I like it when you called me cute? Ugh! What am I saying?" Cordelia exclaimed going to the stables to feed and pet Caeda.

"Maybe it's because he has a thing for you like you do for him." Phila said appearing behind her.

"Captain Phila! I thought you were evacuating the citzens." Cordelia asked in surprise

"I am but the escort isn't going to be ready until another half hour which your going to be apart of." She replied

"Okay Captain." Cordelia responded back

"You know Cordelia our prince my not acknowledge your feelings but our rivals seems to." Phila said smiling

"Blake told you?" Cordeila said while motioning her hand to her captain to move to the stables.

"Yes he did and as I've seen Blake is a lot less dense to actually hurt someones feelings and the idea is quite nice." She said

"Captain what are you getting at?" Cordelia asked her causing Phila to chuckle

"Okay Blake the Transport to Ferox is ready" Orton said to Blake

"Good good and of the people of Ylisse and Plegia?" The prince asked

"Most are out but the invasion is on it's way." Orton said

"Then we must get out now!" Blake said hitting his hand on the table

"Right." Orton said nodding.

"Hey there Emm!" Lissa exclaimed while they were walking up the pass.

"Hello Lissa is there something you need?" She asked

"No I just wanted to ask how your doing after Blake and the other plegians came into the picture." Lissa replied

"I am doing fine and I must say Blake is a real piece of work." Emmeryn replied back looking forward to see Blake and Chrom laughing together.

"Yeah I have to agree with you there he was so carefree with us yet when he met you with Morgan it looked like he was examining the quickest route out of the castle ….. speaking of which where is Morgan?" She asked looking around

"I heard Blake put her with Cordelia because Morgan kept saying she wanted to ride a pegasus when we were leaving." Phila added walking behind them

"Okay but I don't understand why we must have a group of plegian brats like the prince himself and his-" The hierarch said then being interrupted

"Hey! Morgan is not a brat just very clingy and-" Lissa was then interrupted because the heirarch was hit to the ground by Orton who landed two minutes ago.

"You can't hit a old man!" The hierach said rubbing his jaw

"Did I not? And first off you can't do that let alone say that because the prince is trying to save his own country from Tyran's hatred legacy in Plegia, Second off you may call us heathens, brats call us whatever you want but you do not bring the princes daughter into this picture GOT IT?!" Orton said pointing at him causing everyone to look over.

"..."

"Now get up and shut up kapeesh!?" Orton yelled before walking over to Blake

"Wow Didn't know Orton was the more protective one then again I didn't have Orton for very long." Blake commented causing Chrom to look over at him.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" A laugh in the distance was heard and a large group of Plegians were upon them.

"Prepare for battle!" Chrom yelled but looked at Blake with displeasure written on his face and then Blake walked over to the group.

"Whats he doing?" A rider said

"I think he's trying to parley with the group Atheana" Cordelia said

"Why?" Atheana said

"He's their prince" Cordelia responded

"Thanks genius" Organa said causing Cordelia to grunt

"Plegians! You mustn't fight for Gangrel it will be the death of you and your families!" Blake yelled.

"Listen to the prince boys!" Orton added walking up to Blake

"Orton?" Vasto said flying down

"Hey there Vasto." Orton responded

"I thought the rumors weren't true I thought the prince was dead." Vasto responded somberly with a little shock in his face.

"I'm alive enough please Vasto add your strength to our fray of warriors." Blake added

"Plegians! The rumors are true! The prince he lives! Now we add our strength to his numbers!" Vasto yelled causing everyone to cheer.

"Say Vasto who lead you here?" Blake asked

"Him" Vasto said pointing to the hierarch causing Blake to grin and walk over motioning Orton and Vasto to do the same but Vasto was a little bit behind as he was getting off his wyvern.

"Heirarch Saiam you have committed a crime against Ylisse and Plegia alike how do you plead?" Blake said putting his hands behind his back like Frederick.

"Not Guilty" He said Blake only scoffed and Orton grabbed some rope he had from his wyvern 's saddle.

"Saiam you are under arrest for a political crime and for endangering your exalts life anything can and will be used against you the death penalty is off the table unless justice demands otherwise …. now get him out of my face." Blake said as Orton went to tie his hands up

"You can't do this exalt help?!" He yelled as Orton was tying his hands

"I'm afraid your exalt can't save you ….. now get this sorry excuse for a heirarch out of my face." Blake said in a demanding tone of voice and watched as two barbarians took him away.

"I'm sorry exalt but no one should endanger your life let alone mine or the other royals among us." Blake said to her

"It's alright Blake if it were me I would have cut him down were he stood." Chrom added

"That kind of talk is going to turn you into exalt Tyran if you don't stop talking that way." Blake responded bluntly with anger in his voice.

"I'm nothing like my father!" Chrom responded almost yelling

"Don't let anger cloud your judgment." Blake responded narrowing his eyes causing Chrom to flinch.

"Now lets get moving." Blake said

"Right we have plans to make and flags to reform" Orton added

**F****lashback in Blake's view**

"Our time has come while you rested in a cradle of power and we came prepared"

"Did you honestly believe your people were safe? And protected?" Tyran continued

"You assumed no one could challenge you, you would live"

"This is maddness!" A voice said

"Madness? This is life." Tyran said before stabbing a man

I could only watch in angst and pain as I held my side knive in my chest and watched as Tyran looked at my somehow not burned corpse and he walked over and he picked me up held me by the neck.

"My face will be the last thing you see as your people burn" He said but right before he stabbed me I grabbed the knive I had in my chest with a swift motion and stabbed him him the neck and watched and felt the pain as we both fell I quickly got up and fast as my ten year old body would carry me and continued stabbing him till he laid dead before me and I cried as I watched the horror unfurl around me.

**End of flashback**

"Blake are you alright? You seem out of it in fact you were entirely out of it after you narrowed your eyes" Chrom said

"Chrom can I tell you something?" Blake said after a moment

"Sure what is it?" He said sitting down

"My father never killed Tyran." Blake said tears forming in his eyes

"So my father died didn't he?" Chrom said scratching his head

"How can you say that so casually I wasn't entirely truthful that night when I said my father drafted to kill Tyran. Heck I've been saying half lies here and there." Blake said

"Okay then"

"My father died to Tyran and my mother died during the confinement it actually wasn't until I was ten after a certain accident happened that I actually took up the sword." Blake said

"Chrom I killed Tyran." Blake finally said

"Explain" He flat out said

After a half hour of explaining quoting what Tyran said and what Blake did Chrom hugged the prince.

"I'm so sorry my father put you through that" He said letting go

"Its fine Chrom I wanted to get that off my chest but that encounter when you talked like that that picture of a ten year old me crying as a horror revealed it self around me wouldn't go away." Blake said

"Blake I'm glad really and kinda touched that you tried to hide this but kinda angry at the same time" Chrom said making Blake look him in the eye

"But try not to say lies when you need to please." He said getting up

"_You know Chrom Tyran bui__lt quite the legacy" Blake said as Chrom smiled at him _


	7. Chapter 7 A switching of hearts

**Gaius and Panne yayayayayayyayay! Speaking of which those ridges in castles that were like windows and such where soldiers who shoot arrows from for defending a castle I don't know what their called so pop that in a comment.**

"Orton, Vasto I have a bad feeling that something is going to go down here." The prince said simply picking at his food.

"Why's that milord?" Vasto said after gulping down a piece of bear meat

"I'm edgy ya know but I can't help it that I feel that someone is so post to die today." Blake said now just staring at his food.

"Hmm you think you know who?" Orton said after gulping down a glass of water.

"I can't say but it's scent it feels similar somehow." Blake said

"That's right sirs" A voice said startling the group to stand up Orton and Vasto going straight for their axes Blake putting his hand on the Tyrfing handle in case.

"Who are you?" Blake said with Vasto and Orton at his side axes ready at the call.

"You may call me Marth." Marth said

"Marth? The idiot of legend?" Orton said causing the "he she" to flinch

"Marth saved the world." Marth stated after a minute

"Gnarnef wasn't any better now speak of your purpose or I'll order my lieutenants to cut you down if you try something." Blake said eyes beaming into the mans "womans" eyes in his "her" mask.

"The Exalt is going to die today." Marth stated silently glad for the change of topic

"I bet top dollar its a she." Blake said smirking

"Five bucks" The two lieutenants said Marth's eye brow was raised.

"When's it going to happen?" Blake continued

"I can't tell you that." Marth stated

"Why come here if you can't say when if you actually know the answer to that question?" Vasto saying with a devilish grin.

"That's enough Vasto go prepare the Plegians and warn the Ylisseans." Blake said looking at Vasto causing him to only stare at the masked lady blankly for a moment before putting his axe on his back and walking away.

"Thank you for that." Marth said

"I didn't say your allowed to be glad but fine then you are going to follow us or else." Blake said looking at her butterfly mask.

"Or else what?" Marth asked reaching for her sword.

"I'll summon the guards and have you tied up for breaking and entering a castle and put on a fair trial." Blake said walking up to her.

"Whats your business with prince Chrom." Marth stated

"A royal who's trying to save her county from doom from Gangrel and succeed I went to the enemy of my nation to put our differences aside and stop Gangrel and bring the supposed Prince as my friend." Blake said furrowing his brows.

"You speak so ill of the prince why?" Marth said

"He hasn't proved to me yet now oh and as we were speaking Orton was tying you up." Blake said Marth now realizing she was tied up.

"What are you doing!?The future is disarray!" Marth tried not to yell.

"Your future is not my problem Lucina now stand up to attention Orton and I are going to guide you to Emmeryn and Chrom but the mask comes off Orton?" Blake said Orton nodded and proceeded to take off the mask.

"Don't! Wait how did you?" Lucina asked as the mask was coming off bangs coming down.

"I saw the brand in your eye and read Chrom's diary for a girl Lucina for a boy Inigo and if it's another girl Kjelle." Blake stated as he followed the tied up child.

"You mustn't!" She said trying not to screech.

"I won't let him know or see the brand." Blake said looking at Orton who nodded but just then Lyn or Severa came running up.

"Blake! Let her go! She one of my friends!" Lyn said pointing causing Orton to look to Blake who just said.

"You heard Lyn let her go but she does not leave this castle period." Blake said walking off Orton staying with the girls.

"Um Orton could I get some privacy?!" Severa barked

"No and don't worry about your father he doesn't know yet." Orton stated

"Wait how did you?" Severa was interrupted

"Blake doesn't keep a dairy of names and two your brand is covered on your hand with a glove and unlike Blake I would spot a legacy of his from a mile away sooner then Vasto even but don't worry your secrets are safe with me though I'll never understand why you want to wear that stupid mask but that ain't my business." Orton said firmly scratching his head

"Thank you Orton your more approachable then Vasto is apparently". Lucina said

"It's what I do girls it's what I do now I should catch up with Blake before he does something stupid to your mother like …. dancing." Orton said starting to walk away.

"Why is that a-"Lucina tried to ask

"Don't even ask Lucina" Severa said shushing her

**Before anyone knew it night fell **

"Hmm what a great night." Blake said looking over the castle walls

"Mind if I keep you company?" Cordelia said walking up to him

"Hmm? Oh hey Cordy." Blake said looking at her then back at the moon.

"Surprised to find you here at night thought I me and Sumia were the only ones who liked to come here and get fresh air or admire the moon." Cordelia said crossing her arms on the castle ridge like Blake.

"Second to that Cordy." Blake replied

"Why do you keep calling me Cordy?" Cordelia asked looking at him

"It's cute your cute its a win win." Blake said shrugging causing Cordelia to spike a bit of red.

"I'm not cute." She firmly said breaking her form and placing a fist on the ridge.

"Yeah right Cordelia." Blake said standing up

"I'm not perfect sure my beauty is unsurpassed by many but I try my best an-" Cordelia said but Blake interrupted her

"There's no try"

"Huh?" Cordelia said looking straight at him

"I may fail You may fail but there is no try." Blake said putting a hand on her shoulder

"But I must not fail my lord I must-" Cordelia was interrupted again

"Why is being perfect so important to you?" Blake said putting his arm down

"I... ugh please promise to keep it a secret Blake." Cordelia asked and Blake nodded crossing his arms and leaning on the wall for support.

"Were do I even start …. Oh I know my fellow riders." 

"What about them?" Blake asked

"They call me genius because I want to be perfect so badly and I don't think of them as my friends there all veterans I...m not and I just sometimes can't take it being teased with that word." Cordelia said trying to be stay straight.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?" Cordelia said hints of anger

"Teasing mean's nothing compared to how well you get things down Cordelia do not let that cloud your judgment." Blake said putting a finger in the middle of her face.

"But that-" Cordelia was interrupted

"Buts are for going to the bathroom and people with no excuses left so don't let it cloud your judgment and if perfect means so much to you and sure you were or are pinning for Chrom but he's nothing compared to what you are don't forget it Cordelia." Blake said to her standing straight arms at his sides.

"But what if I'm not good enough?" Cordelia asked him and Blake immediately hugged her causing her to ask.

"Why?"

"Cordelia like Orton and Vasto your important to me just as much as Chrom and as I hear you talk your closing your eyes when your future in front of you shinning, besides Cordelia life is to short to take it slow so have some fun before you close your eyes for good." Blake stated with a smile letting her go left had still on her right arm with him pointing at the moon.

"Your futures shining bright Cordelia more then you like to think so leave your perfect little world and lighten up and besides..." Blake said stopping

"What?"

"It's quiet." Blake said letting go of her and looking around

"Too quiet." Blake continued

"Yeah... Your right." She said reaching for the knive she carried around for self defense.

"Cordelia …... Warn the guards!" Blake said bolting towards the lower level and reaching for his sword.

"What!?" Cordelia said

"Now!" He yelled running almost frantically.

"Don't think I'm pinning for Chrom anymore Blaky" Cordelia said running towards the exalts room.

**Blakes side**

"I give nicknames to girls I have a crush on Cordy." Blake said running towards the orange thief.

**Cordelia's side**

"Cordelia? Whats wrong?" Phila asked

"Blake spotted something …... told me to warn the guards he was quite frantic about it." Cordelia said in between breaths.

"Oh no ….Orton he's here." Vasto said looking at her fellow lieutenant

"Who?" Orton asked

"Him Quickly now! Ready the Plegians fast!" Vasto barked

"Alright! Alright!" Orton said realizing whom it was

"You guys do the same fast!" Vasto said turning at them then running down the halls for his axe .

**Few minutes later Plegians and Ylisseans were fighting together against the enemy**

"Blake! There you are!" Blake said running up to them blood coming down his side.

"Gaius come on we'll defend you!" He said turning around

"I'm coming Bubbles!" He said

"Meet Gaius he's the thief who brought in the Grimleal." Blake said pointing at him then a assassin dropped to the floor trying to stab the prince but bunny claws killed the man.

"Thanks Panne." Blake said sticking a thumb up for good job

"Don't bother manspawn." She replied coming out of bunny form.

"This is Panne one of the last of the taguel she's gonna help us just like Gaius." He said then Maribelle came riding over.

"I see your injured Blake let me help." She said getting off her horse to mend Blake's wound.

"First time I've seen you bleed before." Chrom remarked

"I don't bleed." He replied

"There the deed is done." She said finishing up.

"Thanks Maribelle you've been most helpful and that was fast." Blake said

"Speaking of which head over to Lissa's side there's to many injuries for her to fix at once Gaius Panne head over there too." Blake continued and Maribelle nodded got on her horse and darted over to the princesses side and the thief and bunny nodded and went with her.

"Who was the person that was so bad that it caused this fight?" Chrom asked

"It's obviously Validar." Blake responded

"Who?"

"My dad Chrom." Blake said unsheathing Tyrffing

"Wait what?" Chrom asked dumbfounded

"I'll explain later." He said

"Why?" Chrom asked him narrowing his eyes

"Besides I thought you father died to Tyran" Chrom continued

"Did I say that? I meant adoptive father and I know Validar is here." Blake said extending his sword.

"How?" Chrom asked

"Because he's behind me." Blake said and his mark begun to glow on his hand

"What do we have here? Oh Oh! You are a live one." A snake beady man said taking out two soldiers guarding a entrance.

"Validar." Blake said turning around

"Call me father child." Validar said

"No."

"Chrom I'll drive him back with as much power as Grima can give send back up fast after your done." Blake continued then pointing his sword at the snake eyed man.

"This is madness." Chrom said

"Madness? No this is life." Blake said before bolting at Validar.

"You dare appose your own blood?!" Validar said being knocked back by Tyrfing's dark light.

"You never cared!" Blake shot back

"Seems I must teach you a lesson child now …. Join him!" Validar shouted before shouting a fire ball at Blake but Blake put his sword in front of himself cutting a perfect cut through the ball of fire, Validar shot another fireball when the smoke cleared Knocking the Tyrfing out of his hands.

"Get ready!" Blake shouted before his mark glowed brighter Validar shot another ball of fire from his elfire but Blake ran right through it and now Validar was restraining Blake like he was wrestling a bear tome in hand closed or so he thought.

"Enough of this! Boy!" Validar shouted

"No enough of you" Blake said and looked at his tome Validar noticed this and looked at his tome which appeared to be stabbed in the middle of the symbolwith a very small dagger.

"Noooo!" Validar shouted before Blake hugged him

"Sorry birth father." Blake said silently before the tome exploded the two sending the prince into the wall landing in a tree.

**Few minutes later**

"Panne do you smell him?" Orton asked

"I smell him but his scent smells almost dead." She said before pointing forward at that tree, Chrom ran over with Maribelle and Lissa along with Vasto and Orton.

"Guys!" Cordelia said running over

"Cordelia what you doing here?" Vasto asked

"I want to see how Blake is." She replied

"OH GAWDS!" Lissa screamed

"What is it? Orton and Vasto yelled and Cordelia looked over frantically

"_Blake he's …. He's." _

"_He's what out with it!" Vasto yelled _

"_He's barely breathing." Lissa responded_


End file.
